


To Give In This Unforgiving World

by Hoseki13



Series: The Buckley Siblings [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Givers and Watchers, I did this instead of my assignment, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, The Buckley Siblings, and maybe using some ideas from other lore, watch me create awhole new universe, with no lore to reference with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: There are times when he feels so tired of everything.Thank god for Maddie and his team.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Series: The Buckley Siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	To Give In This Unforgiving World

_Basing on this discovery, we have then designated these protectors as Watchers. With the new knowledge regarding the Watchers, the law was then revised wherein Givers under the age of 20 must not be allowed to be alone without their Watcher and all Givers must at least have two Watchers in their workplace and in their personal contact._

_Study of Givers_

Buck yawned widely as he walked into the station, his feet felt heavy and his whole body seem to ache all over. His mind felt as if it was blank and Buck struggled to even get to the locker room, tired as he was. He sighed heavily after he was done changing into his uniform, the feeling of exhaustion now settling deep into his bone. 

Recognising what this is, Buck let out a sigh and settled on the bench. Pulling out his phone, he dialled Maddie's number and waited, rubbing his eyes once in awhile to try and stay awake.

_"Buck?"_ was what she said to him when she picked up. As if sensing something's wrong with her baby brother, Maddie went straight to the point. _"Did something happen? Are you hurt?"_

Buck sighed again as he dragged a hand down his face, his mood lightening up a little at hearing his sister. "No, Mads. I'm fine. Just... tired. Really, really tired." 

_"Oh, Buck. Is it happening again?"_ Maddie's voice softened the moment she realised what's happening. _"Do you need me to come pick you up? I'm sure Sue will let me take a day off. I could hang out with you at the fire station if you want."_ she offered. Buck was grateful she didn't tell him to take a leave and be at home instead. Even after three years of not seeing each other, his big sister still knows him the best. 

"Yeah, that would be great actually. I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind having you around." 

_"Of course they wouldn't. I'm a delight to be around with!"_ Maddie said confidently. Buck just eye-rolled good-naturedly and chuckled at that. He said his goodbyes with Maddie and ended the call, taking a breath once more to try and ground himself to the present before getting up from the bench to head over to the lounge. 

Walking up the stairs towards their common lounge, Buck's whole mood improved a bit more when he saw the familiar sight of Bobby making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning, Bobby." Buck greeted the man with a smile as he slid seamlessly beside him, eager to help the older man do the cooking as he always does.

"Morning, Buck." Bobby greeted back with a smile of his own before passing the younger man the bowl he was holding. "Stir them until they're mixed nicely," he ordered as he starts to make another food.

"Aye, aye, cap," Buck replied with a mock salute before diving into his task. Bobby just threw him a fond look at Buck's reply. The two focused on making breakfast for the team in tandem, weaving around each other with practiced ease as their other teammates slowly came to the dining table to sit and wait for food to be served.

"Man, I can't get enough of seeing these two cooking. It's like watching a master chef and his apprentice at work!" Chimney commented from his seat, his eyes trained at the two firefighters in the kitchen. "Can't believe Buck is actually cooking if I wasn't seeing with my own eyes!" 

"Can't believe our little Buck is cooking real food right now. It feels like it's just been yesterday that Buck tried to kill us all with his cooking." Hen faked a sniff.

"I heard that!" Buck shouted without turning around, earning what he knew to be a shit-eating grin from the teasing duo. His mood improved considerably when his whole team began to gather near him. 

"To be fair, you did almost killed us yesterday with how much you put the salt in the food." Eddie quipped from his seat with a grin.

Buck whipped his head around to glare at the man, who gave him an innocent look in return. 

"Careful, Diaz, or you might lose your tastebuds on the weekly food challenge later," Buck threatened with a playful grin. Eddie smirked at the challenge. "Bring it on, Buckley."

"Can't believe you guys would actually risk your life to eat Buck's food which, and I stressly point out, had been cooked without any adult supervision, namely Bobby." Hen shook her head in disbelief at them.

"Hey, don't underestimate our weekly 'Buck's Surprise Cuisine' challenge! You don't know how many times it had saved me from getting food poisoning!" Chimney defended. "Besides, if you could survive Buck's unsupervised cooked food, you could survive anything." 

Buck rolled his eyes at Chimney's joke as he approached the table with a plate full of stacks of pancakes but the fond smile playing on his lips told them that he didn't mind.

After serving the pancakes to the others and settling into his seat, Buck was just about to take a bite on his pancake when the familiar sound of the alarm shrieked like a banshee in the firehouse. Almost everyone groaned in unison, once again not able to properly eat their breakfast before their job starts.

"Alright people, let's gear up!" Bobby immediately went into what Buck called his 'Commander Mode', standing up from his seat as he urged his firefighters to get to their trucks as fast as possible.

Predicting that something like this would happen (based on the many, many times it happened in the past) Buck quickly made a grab for the lunch bag he had prepared beforehand, haphazardly tossing a handful of pancakes before he slid down the pole, the bag now held in his teeth as he rushed to get his gears on.

No one commented about the bag he was biting on, mostly because they were busy getting prepared themselves, until they were on the street, heading their way to their first call.

Eddie was the first to notice since he was sitting in front of Buck. "What you got there, Buck?" he eyed the bag, raising an eyebrow in a questioning look.

Buck took the bag into his hands and opened it, pulling out a pancake and offered it to Eddie with a grin. "Thought it be a waste not to eat it," Buck spoke into the coms, his grin still there. 

"Nice, Buck!" Chimney cheered as he took the pancake Buck had offered to him next, quickly eating the treat as if afraid he wouldn't get to eat it if he waited.

Bobby, who was sitting at the front in the passenger seat, just smiled fondly at Buck's thoughtfulness.

When they arrived on scene, a crowd had started to form near the burning building, looking at it with worry. There were some people sitting near the sidewalk, clearly the tenants of said building that had managed to get out judging from the soot covering their face and the coughing.

Bobby quickly went out of the truck and did a cursory sweep around the area. He then addressed his whole team, assigning them their task. "Alright. Hen, Chimney, check the victims and make sure no one is in danger of dying. Buck, Eddie, gear up and get into the building. Parson, Travis, get the hose ready!"

With a shout of agreement, they set to work, Buck and Eddie grabbing their masks and oxygen tanks when they heard a commotion from the crowd.

"Someone stop him! He's running into that building!"

Alarmed at the thought of someone running into a burning building, Buck had immediately dropped everything to his feet and took a dead sprint towards the apartment, seeing a boy, a teenager judging by the height, charging towards it. With another push in his feet, he tackled the teen away from it, both of them grunting when they hit the ground.

Quickly getting up from him, Buck saw the yellow bracelet on the teen's left arm and immediately knew why the boy thought it was a great idea to run towards a burning building. Hauling the kid off the ground, he carried him away from the fire into the waiting arms of Hen, passing him gently to the paramedics.

"He's a Giver. It's why he charged into the building." Buck tried to explain, waving a hand at the yellow bracelet on the boy that gives away his status as a Giver. The teen looks a bit dazed, probably still reeling from being tackled to the ground by someone as big as Buck, but seem to snap out of it the moment Buck let go of him.

"I- what was I..." the teen looked around in confusion. "Did I... did I really try to run into a burning house?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not your fault kid. Your Giver side just got a bit... overzealous." Chimney tried to assure him as he checked over the boy. "Where's your Watcher? You know underaged Givers can't walk around without a Watcher." 

As if summoned, a girl wearing a necklace with a blue tag came to their side. "Richie!"

"Hey, Alice," the teen waved with a sheepish smile that turned into a grimace when she punched his left shoulder. "Ow."

"Serves you right for worrying me." the girl huffed before looking at Chimney. "Will he be okay?"

As Chimney starts to explain, Buck quickly made his way back to where he left his equipment where Eddie (in full gear) and Bobby were. 

"The kid was a Giver." Buck simply said as an explanation, rushing to get his gears on. 

"Ah. Adolescent Givers are easily more affected by their instinct, usually making them more reckless. What about his Watcher?" Bobby asked. 

"She was there when I got us to Hen." Buck grunted as he strapped on his oxygen tank. "Where do you want us to go, cap?" 

It took them almost half an hour to finish the call, thankfully without any casualties. Most of the victims had been sent to the hospital to check their carbon levels after they were checked by the paramedics, while the bystanders had dispersed once the firefighters got the situation under control. 

As Buck was helping to store away the hose, he noticed the young Giver and his Watcher lingering near the street. Putting away the hose in its correct place, he lightly jogged towards them, giving a little wave to catch the teens' attention.

"Hey, you guys doin' okay?" he asked once he was near enough.

"Yeah, we're good." the girl smiled at him. "Also, thank you so much for stopping this dumbass from getting himself killed." she cast a pointed look at her Giver who gave a shrugged motion in return.

"Not my fault I wanted to run towards a fire. My Giver-sense is telling me to," he grinned.

"But you wouldn't have your ass get tackled if you had just stayed where I could see you instead of disappearing," she countered.

"Again, not my fault the aisle that had the comic I wanted just so happens to be facing the fire and close to the door."

The girl gave a look at Buck that said 'see what I'm dealing with?' before shaking her head and made a grab for his hand. "There, now you can't go far." she spoke triumphantly. "Anyway, thanks again for saving him, Mr..."

"Buckley. Just call me Buck."

"Right. Thanks again for helping us, Buck. I hope you'll have a great day!" she smiled. The boy also gave him a smile before they walked back into the bookstore, leaving Buck behind with a good feeling.

Unfortunately, that good feeling had faded the moment Buck had arrived back at the firehouse, leaving him even more tired than he was before. He took his time shrugging off his gear, movements slow and sluggish. He was already contemplating on just taking a quick nap right then and there when Maddie's voice rang across the house, snapping him awake. 

"Buck~! It's me!" 

Hastily removing his last piece of gear, Buck nearly collided with Maddie when he came running for his sister.

"Woah, Eevie. Slow down!" Maddie laughed as he wrapped himself around her, unconsciously calling him using the nickname she gave to him a long time ago. She gave him a soothing pat on his head, earning a pleased hum from the man.

"As much as I love and happy to meet you again Buck, you're quite heavy. So please get off me." she asked patiently. Buck gave her a sheepish smile once he unlatched himself. "Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Maddie merely gave him a playful shove in return, grabbing his hand as she did so. "Come on, I brought some food offering for you guys. Think it'll be enough to bribe everyone to let me stay?" Maddie asked, lifting a bag full of food to show it to him.

Buck inspected the food and gave a snort. "Maddie, that's not even enough for the two of us!"

"I know. That's why I had a few others in my car."

Buck beamed at her. "You're the best, Maddie!"

"Maddie?"

The Buckleys immediately looked up to see Chimney and the whole 118 leaning against the railing. The two sibling's face brightened up at the sight of them.

"Hey guys! Maddie gave a wave with their joined hands at them. "Sorry to drop by so suddenly, but I brought offerings! They're in my car!"

"Alright!" Chimney whooped as he hurried down the stairs, Eddie following close behind. Bobby gave a warm smile at the older Buckley.

"Why don't you join us? I was just about to make another batch of pancakes." Bobby offered.

"Ooh~! Can I have chocolate chips in them?" Maddie asked excitedly.

Bobby gave another amused smile at them as he nodded his head. Of course Maddie would also like her pancakes the same way Buck does.

Not letting go of their hands, Maddie handed her keys to Chimney before she went up the stairs with Buck, excitedly talking about how much she missed eating chocolate chip pancakes and how happy she was to be able to eat Bobby's cooking again.

Buck just listened to her with a content smile, letting her voice wash over him. The heaviness he felt earlier slowly lifted and he was finally able to breathe properly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I purposely ended it there because I realised it went too long.


End file.
